


Hunter x Hunter Illumi Oneshots

by Absolute_flaming_trash



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hisoka being a little shit, Overstimulation, dubcon, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_flaming_trash/pseuds/Absolute_flaming_trash
Summary: My collection of Illumi oneshots also found on my tumblr @absolute-flaming-trash
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Hunter x Hunter Illumi Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this first chapter doesn't involve any heavy dark themes like rape and noncon, but future chapters will.  
> I originally wrote this for a friend for their birthday. I hope you all enjoy <3

You had no idea what had possessed you to say the things you did sometimes, but this was a moment where you both wanted to smack yourself and pat yourself on the back.

That would be if you had the mental capacity to do so in your current state.

Between the rhythmic rocking of the bed and lewd smacks in time with the slams of the headboard against the wall, one of the few things your fucked out brain was able to focus on was the cock drilling in and out of you at an unwavering pace.

Your eyes, however, were focused on the assassin on top of you who had yet to even show the slightest inkling of exertion from his efforts. His hand wrapped around your jaw to keep your face towards his while the other was gripping your waist with a grip that was frighteningly strong in order to keep you anchored in place.

You had complained to him how he didn’t focus on you as much as he should as a husband; often leaving you at home alone for weeks before he returned home again.

He sure was paying attention to you now.

Illumi had an ethereal beauty to him that left you mesmerized, even in your fucked out state of mind. How his hair was draped to one side, creating a glossy curtain for the both of you. The slightest tint of pink to his cheeks the only evidence of his rigorous assault on your body-

The sound of his phone ringing broke you out of your appreciation of the man, causing you to let out a loud whine in protest and slight mortification at being interrupted, even if it was only by a call.

“Illu, please…” You begged, your nails digging deeper in his back when he reached over to the nightstand and snatched his cell from its place. You knew his work was important, but in this moment you’d like to think you were a little more important than a potential client.

You frowned when he clicked it open and answered with a simple “Hey.”, expecting him to pull out and begin cleaning you up.

You squealed in surprise when you felt him thrust back into you, the sudden stimulation sending a shock of electricity up your spine. “Illumi!”

Your cry was quickly muffled by his large hand covering your mouth, the size difference between the two of you made apparent by how his hand nearly wrapped around your entire jaw. You were already flushed by his assault on your body, but you began to turn a new shade of red when he picked up back where he left off, filthy noises filling the room once again as he fucked into you.

Your hands flew to the one he held over your mouth, but made no attempt to pull it away as you stared up at him with doe eyes, your body jostling with his thrusts now that he was no longer holding your hips in place.

If the other person on the line couldn’t hear your muffled whimpers and the sound of his skin hitting yours, it would be an absolute miracle.

“Oh hey, Hisoka.”

Your eyes widened at the reveal on who was on the other end of the line, causing you to clench around him involuntarily. Illumi glanced down at you briefly, his eyes narrowing for a split second before aiming a particularly hard thrust against your gummy walls, making you keen.

Your whole body buzzed as you felt the coil in your stomach to tighten, making you squirm with every deep, hard thrust of his hips. He had already made you cum three times before you were interrupted, your core burning from the overstimulation, but he wasn’t close to being done with you yet, and it seemed like a phone call wasn’t going to stop him from having his way with you.

“I suppose I could assist you, what is the job exactly?” His tone even and unendingly casual, leaving no indication whatsoever to what he was currently doing.

A loud groan mixed with a whine left your throat, your desperation spiking at the mere mention of Illumi going out on another job.

Damn Hisoka, that cockblocking motherfucker-  
That thought was quickly halted as the hand over your mouth moved to your throat, his fingers wrapping around your delicate neck and squeezing as his thrusts became harder. Your jaw hung loosely as your eyes rolled back into your head, the only noise leaving you now a strangled mewl when his hips tilted and hit just the right spot inside of you; your hips bucked under him on their own accord.

Your euphoria was quickly ripped from you when he pulled out of you, making you whimper at the loss before you were flipped over with one hand, your hips pulled backwards against him before he shoved your face into the pillows, his hand fisting your hair to keep you in place in a better effort to keep you quiet as he continued his conversation with the Magician.

The position was uncomfortable, tears seeping into the sheets from the way his cock rammed into your insides deeper and deeper from the way he had you bent over; your previous releases dripping down your thighs. You wanted to beg, to cry, to plead for him to let you cum again, but any noises that left you were silenced by the bed beneath you.

You had never been more turned on in your life.

You felt him drape himself over you, the hand leaving your hair to brace his weight beside your head as he loomed over you, slowing his thrusts until he was slowly grinding against you, leaving you aching. He hit the mute button along with the speaker on his phone before placing it on the bed and pulling your head up by your hair with his other hand, the sound of Hisoka’s voice becoming background noise to the salacious actions taking place.

“Are you going to behave, or am I going to have to punish you for the amount of noise that you’re making?”

“Pl-please Illumi-” you whined, your voice raspy with desire, cracking from being restrained in your throat for so long, “I’ll be good, I’m so close, please please pl-”

Your pleads were cut off when your face was forced back into the sheets and he resumed his previous inhuman pace; his fingers trailing down your sides before finding your swollen nub and rubbing in sync with the relentless pace of his hips. That’s all it took for the coil in your core to snap, your walls spasming around him as your release pulsed through you.

All shrieks of pleasure, of course, muffled by the bed as he began to drill into you harder, the lewd slaps of his skin hitting yours increasing in volume to the point that, had the phone not been on mute, Hisoka would have been able to hear for sure.

Your body thrummed with electricity as the overstimulation began to burn harsher, the pain and pleasure mixing in a way that made your head spin. You felt his other hand wrap around your throat again, yanking you up against his chest, holding you in such a way that you had no choice but to look up at him.

The hand on your clit was removed as he picked the phone back up, giving you a pointed look before he hit unmute and brought it back up to his ear. You bit your lip in order to swallow your moans, the taste of copper quickly hitting your tongue in your effort to keep your noises contained.

He was close too, although there was no indication of it in his voice or on his face. You could feel him beginning to swell inside of you, stretching your further and causing a small whimper to leave you. His hand gave you a warning squeeze around your throat, his dark orbs boring into yours in a stare that radiated dominance.

You felt it when he came inside you, pushing as deep as he possibly could and thrusting shallowly to ensure none of his seed was wasted, the shuddering of his breath his only outward give away of his own pleasure.

He let you go, allowing your body to fall against the sheets in exhaustion, your body still twitching from the aftermath; his cum slowly beginning to seep out of you.

You stared up at your husband through bleary eyes, expecting him to be more spent than he let on, but he seemed perfectly fine as he got the last few details from Hisoka.

Then again, you shouldn’t be that surprised. He was an assassin after all.

As your breathing evened out again, you caught the tail end of the conversation, and you flushed in embarrassment.

“Okay. Text me any additional information, I’ll meet up with you in the usual spot.”

You heard the Magician chuckle on the other end. “Alright, and Illumi?~♢”

“Yes?”

“Tell Y/N I say ‘Hello’~♡”


End file.
